The Betrayal of the Fairies
by Haru Ou-sama
Summary: Natsu is betrayed by Fairy Tail and joins a new guild to participate in the Grand Magic Games. Will he win? What will he do? Natsuxharem (The dragon arc in 791 didn't happen and neither did the 7 year time skip) AN: I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail and I will accept all criticisms**

The Betrayal of the Fairies

'**Dragon Thoughts'**

"**Dragon speaking"**

'thinking'

"talking"

*actions*

_"~spell~"_

**Year x770**

Crying can be heard throughout the forest and this brought forth the attention of 7 dragons, a red one, a blue one, a brown one, a grey one, a white one, a yellow one, and a black one, they all flew to the sound.

The red dragon asked, "**Why are you crying, little one?"**

The little boy ignored him, continued looking at what was in his hands and said, "It's my fault . . . I killed them."

The red dragon repeated himself loudly, "**Why are you crying, little one!?"**

This time the little boy turned around showing the dragons what was in his hands. It was a corpse of a little girl, the dragons looked around and saw two more bodies beside him but they appeared older. "It was an accident I didn't mean to," he said while crying.

The dragons had a discussion and when they were done they all said, "**Why don't you come with us? We can help you become stronger so this will not happen again."**

The boy wiped his tears away and said, "Yeah I would like that. Oh, my name is Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

The red dragon said, "**I'm Igneel, the king of fire dragons,"**

The blue dragon said, "**My name is Mizuari, the king of water dragons," **

"**Terramora's the name, king of earth dragons," **the brown dragon said.

The grey dragon said, "**I am Kinkara, king of all metal dragons," **

The white dragon said, "**My name is Kazeyouri, the king of sky dragons," **

The yellow dragon said, "**I'm Inumaru, king of lightning dragons," **

"**And I'm Acnologia, king of all dragons" **the brown dragon said.

Igneel said, "**We will each take turns to train you different types of dragon slaying arts for a year and you shall start with me." **

"Alright! I'm all fired up! . . . But wait, where are we going to train?" Natsu asked.

**"We shall train on the Tenrou Island." **

They flew to Tenrou Island and began training. While he was training, Natsu heard a voice and stop to listen what it was saying, "My name is Mavis and… wait can you see me?"

"Yeah I can see and see you and I'm Natsu. Why do you seem surprised that I can see you?"

"Well because no one other than the guild members can see me."

"**Hmm a ghost? It looks like you **_**can**_ **see things others can't," **said Igneel who appeared out of nowhere. "**Hey Mavis, can you help train him because he seems to be incapable of controlling his black magic."**

Mavis agreed and this was the beginning of a new friendship.

**Training has ended and it is now Year x777**

The dragons disappeared and Natsu was down. Mavis tried to cheer him up and asked, "Natsu, would like to join Fairy Tail?" He agreed and began the journey to Fairy Tail.

**Time skip Natsu arrived at Fairy Tail**

Before Natsu went in he decided to not tell them about all of his magic, only that he is a fire dragon slayer, which was true. He went in and said, "Where is the master? I wish to join."

"I'm right here, and welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**Time skip Year x792 before the x792 GMG**

"Thanks Flame Brain you destroyed the town again." whispered a certain ice mage.

"Do you want to go?"

They started an all out brawl and all guild members thought Natsu started it but Gajeel and Wendy thought otherwise. Erza stopped them and punished only Natsu saying, "Why are you always picking a fight? Life without you would be so much easier, I mean I would be able to eat my strawberry cheesecakes."

"and I'll be able to read in peace."

"I'll be able to drink in peace"

"I'll be able to paint."

They were too focused on talking that no one, but the other dragon slayers and the barmaid, saw him kneel down holding his heart. "Hey Master if you expel him from Fairy Tail you won't need to-"

He was stopped by Natsu coughing out blood Mira said, "Are you okay Natsu?"

Natsu just said, "Get away from me."

"What did you say flame brain?"

"And here I thought you were right Mavis. I said get away."

Makarov thought, 'Wait a minute Mavis is-' His train of thoughts suddenly interrupted when someone yelled, _"~Fairy Sphere~"_ Out of nowhere a sphere formed around Natsu and to top it off black smoke came out of Natsu and rotted the floorboards in the sphere.

When the smoke stopped, the sphere disappeared and now Natsu stood up saying in tears, "I'm sorry Mavis. I really am but it seems like they don't want me here and I honestly understand, there is no way they would want a cold-blooded killer in the guild. I really appreciate you recommending to the guild, it was fun while it lasted." After his speech he just walked out and no one tried to stop him.

After a few minutes Gray said, "He'll be ba-"

Once again he was interrupted, but now by Mavis, "Do you really think he'll be back, after what you guys did."

"Why wouldn't he, he always comes back"

This time Gajeel entered the conversation, "If you were ganged up on by your friends on something you didn't start would _you_ come back?"

Gray put his head down knowing it was his fault, but then Erza said, "He'll come back he needs to."

Now Mavis was angry, "You imbeciles, he thought you guys were his friends and you guys betrayed him."

Master got out of his shock and asked, "What are you doing here and how do you know Natsu Dragneel?"

"Ohh he didn't tell you, although I understand he probably thought that you guys would be afraid, after all his past is sort of… anyways i'm here because you made him so angry that he couldn't even perform Fairy Sphere on himself so he called me."

"What do you mean his past, and who are you?" said a certain scarlet haired girl.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion I am the founder of Fairy Tail, and as I said his past is quite disturbing." Everyone was surprised but who wouldn't be, she is the first master which was suppose to be dead.

Erza just said, "I'm sorry for being rude, but can you tell us about his past?"

"Fine, if you insist but I suggest a box of tissues because it's sad. Anyways let's start from the beginning, Natsu was born with tremendous magic and his parents were afraid so he was abandoned in the forest. After a couple days he was picked you by a nice family, they loved him and he loved them, but one day after two years, they were camping and a demon approached the family. It was hurting his sister so he got angry and lost control of his magic and so now the demon was dead but so was his family…"

Gray looked up to see why to she stopped and he saw her crying, they panicked and calmed her down.

She continued the story, "After the incident he cried for a day, that was when 7 dragons came up to him the dragons were all kings. Igneel asked him what's wrong but he kept crying saying he killed his family, but Igneel asked again and this time he turned around showing the corpse of his sister. They looked around and saw two more bodies fearing that he might hurt himself they offered to train him so that would never happen. Natsu accepted and they flew to Tenrou Island to train, Igneel was first he was the king of all fire dragons he also asked me to help train him, so Natsu knows helpful magic. After a year Igneel finished his training but stayed on the island. The next day Mizuari came, he was the king of water dragons and after a year he also finished. It kept going on until the seventh dragon came, this dragon in particular was the king of all dragons, Acnologia. He was the harshest out of all of them, stabbing Natsu whenever he woke up late and etcetera. On July 7 x777 all of the dragons left even though they were harsh, he cried until he passed out. I told him to go to Fairy Tail and he wouldn't get betrayed, but it looks like I was wrong."

Everyone was crying and then Makarov just said, "What have I done?"

**Before the story with Natsu**

Natsu went home to write two notes one for Happy and one for the guild. After that he traveled in some town in a forest and cried. Cries can be heard throughout the forest and a certain man was curious, The man wore a black collared coat with a gold trim and had a white tunic. He had black hair and black baggy pants. "Hello, my name is Zeref, I would like ask you why you're here."

"Freaking Fairy Tail betrayed me"

Zeref took a look around and noticed he hasn't been here before yet everything has died, he concluded that he didn't do it 'If I didn't do this… the kid?' "Hey kid did you do this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was mad"

'I should help him control his power and maybe just maybe, he could kill me.'

"What's your name?" Zeref asked with a sad smile.

Natsu stopped crying and grinned saying, "Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you Zeref."

"Hey Natsu would you like to train with me you could get stronger and you might be able to control that power of yours." Zeref pointed to the dead things around.

Natsu was obviously hyped up when he said, " Really, I'll get stronger?"

Zeref laughed at him and said, "Of course. If it's alright with you can we start now?"

"Yeah!"

**Same time at Fairy Tail**

Happy ran home looking for Natsu but instead found two envelopes one addressed to Happy and the other to the guild, Happy read his and it said:

_Dear Happy,_

_I'm sorry to have left but I couldn't handle it anymore the insults the blaming everything. I know we will see each other again._

_Sincerely Natsu_

Happy ran back to the guild and gave Makarov the letter, he read it out loud:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Knowing Mavis she probably told you all about me, but who cares. I'm going to find a guild that doesn't play around with my feelings. At least you can now paint, read, drink, do missions, and eat cake all you want, and now you can even save money Makarov. I will visit one time then after that maybe I can forgive you._

Sincerely Natsu Dragneel

Some of them were glad that he might forgive them but most of them were sad because some of that letter was directed to them.

**Back with Zeref**

They started off meditating for 10 minutes and then Zeref called out the Celestial Spirit King and asked him to help train Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months since Natsu was getting trained and he has already improved, he can control his magic a little, he learned all types of lost magic and forbidden magic as well as mastering Requip Magic. The Celestial Spirit King also gave him the permission to call out any of the 13 celestial zodiacs including himself as long as he doesn't abuse the power. Zeref was about to leave so he told Natsu, "I need to leave, the next time you see me we will be enemies and take this. This sword can absorb magic and burst it out you should be use it considering I taught swordsmanship."

Natsu said goodbye and looked at the sword, it looked a lot like Kagura's Archenemy except, the sheath was was black.

**Back at Fairy Tail 1 year later**

Word got out that Natsu left and people started looking left and right for the dragon slayer. Ever since Natsu left it hasn't been the same, there were hardly any brawls or parties and the most affected ones were Gray, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Lissanna, Wendy, Levy, and Master.

It's been 1 year since he left and all the other guilds were also there like Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus this was the only time they talk about Natsu. While they were mourning a cloaked figure opened the door and walked to a chair by the bar. "Can I have a beer?"

Mirajane forced a smile and said, "Sure thing."

She came out with a bottle of beer and the man asked, "Did something happen today it's so gloomy such a bad feeling."

She was about to answer when a raven haired said, "Of course it's gloomy why wouldn't it be. What do you know?"

He just smirked and said, "More than you."

Gray launched an attack at him but he disappeared, the man was at the door laughing. He said, "Wow 1 year and you haven't improved." He disappeared again and this time behind Mavis whispering, "Been a while Mavis, can you give this letter to Makarov when you see him. Oh and by the way can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about me." He disappeared again by the door and said, "See you all at the Grand Magic Games!" He disappeared again but for good this time.

Erza said, "Who was that and how did he see Mavis?" No one knew but the did know that they had to train, if that guy was going to be playing they had a slim chance of winning.

Master had returned and Mavis asked for him in his office. She gave him the letter and he read it out loud but not that loud that those outside could hear:

_Dear Makarov,_

_I have found a guild and if you think something is wrong with the atmosphere it's because I visited don't tell them. On a completely unrelated note, I decided to forgive you all but it feels weird not having revenge on them so I'm gonna play the villain 'cause I don't want them to hold back in the GMG, don't tell them this either, old man!_

_Sincerely Natsu Dragneel_

**With Natsu**

"So how did it go Natsu?"

"It was great Hisagi, I provoked them a little so when the games start call me Haru. Tell that to Suzu, Arata, and Hayato too."

"Yes, sir."

"Speaking of which what is that noise it sounds like… don't tell me they are fighting again." Natsu entered the guild lobby and saw fighting, "_What did I say about fighting in the lobby, if you're going to fight, fight somewhere else. Do you understand."_

"Y-yes sir!"

Time Skip GMG

"Hey Hisagi come back at 12 or we will be disqualified!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Haru (just gonna call him Haru) and Hisagi were exploring in their cloaks just incase someone saw them. After 6 hours of exploring they saw Millianna getting hit on by some guys, being the guy he was Haru couldn't let that slide he walked over to them and said, "Hey, I don't think she likes that so can you stop."

The guys didn't understand the danger they were in and punched Haru, but he didn't budge. Hisagi just said, "Oh no, you guys just started a fight that you have no chance of winning."

_"So you want to fight, fine by me ~Requip:Jigoku no Ken (Hell's Sword)~" _Once they saw the sword they rushed him but he was now behind them sheathing his sword, and when it clicked they fell on the floor and were unconscious.

Haru helped Millianna up and she asked, "Are they still alive?"

"Who? Ohh them yeah I used the back, more importantly are you okay? If you want I can take you back."

"Actually can you, I kind of sprained my ankle." she said pointing at her ankle.

"Sure thing." he said while smiling making her blush. She got on his back and Haru walked to Mermaid Heel.

When they arrived Hisagi knocked on the door and Kagura opened it she saw them and put her hand on Archenemy. She then said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off a friend, it seems she sprained her ankle and can't walk, can we go in now?"

Karura saw Millianna and replied, "Yeah but only you, the guy behind can't."

Haru laughed then went in, he placed her on a bed in the infirmary, and asked, "Hey before I go, can I heal her, she is participating isn't she?"

Kagura thought about it and said, "Yes, but if you do anything funny I'll cut you."

Natsu chuckled before putting his hands above her ankle emitting a green light. After a few seconds the swelling disappeared and she woke up. "Does it still hurt?"

Millianna blushed a little then said, "No, thanks for healing me."

Haru stood up and said, "See you ladies at the games." He disappeared and appeared next to Hisagi. "Oi, let's go Hisagi we are going to be late."

"Sure thing 'Haru' see you there." They both disappeared at the same time yet Haru was first. "We're back, everyone!" Hisagi came a few seconds later and then the clock stroke 12.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Grand Magic Games are now starting and this will be the preliminary event, you will need to find your way through the labyrinth. The games will start… NOW!"_

Using Haru's enhanced sense of smell they made it no problem at all but that made it boring there was no fighting whatsoever, when it was done they went back and slept.

The next day Haru and Hisagi went on the usual jog but this one was only 10 minutes and right after the jog they went straight back to get ready. They wore brand new cloaks with this guild insignia on the back and under it matching red outfits under with the guild insignia on the right sleeve.

When they were ready they headed to the arena and listened to the announcements.

_Hello Fiore, we are here with former magic council member and it is now time to announce the remaining teams:_

_**Seventh place-Quatro Cerberus**_

_**Sixth place-Lamia Scale**_

_**Fifth place-Blue Pegasus**_

_**Fourth place-Fairy Tail**_

_**Third place- Mermaid heel**_

_**Second Place-Fairy Tail B team**_

_**First place-Sabertooth**_

_**First place-Dragon's Spirit**_

_There will be a competition and battles for each day, if you win you get 10 points, if you lose you get 0, and if you get a draw you get 5 points. The rules will be announced at the start of the game._

_The first event shall be Pandemonium, the rules will be announced when the participating mages step in the arena._

"Hey guys I want to take this one."

"Sure thing Hisagi"

_Dragon Spirit's Hisagi_

"Hey Kagura can I do this?"

"Sure Millianna."

_Mermaid Heel's Millianna_

_Fairy Tail A team's Flare Corona_

_Fairy Tail B team's Gajeel Redfox_

_Blue Pegasus's Eve Tearm_

_Sabertooth's Rouge Cheney_

_Quatro Cerberus's Bacchus Groh_

_Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki_

_Now that all participants are in the Arena the rules will be announced: you will choose an amount of demons to fight and if you run out of magic in the middle of the game you will get the amount of demons that you have already defeated._

_You will choose who goes in by straws number one will go in first… who has number one, oh it looks like Dragon Spirit's Hisagi will go first. So Hisagi how many do you want to fight?_

"I want to fight…"

'Don't tell me...'

"all of them!"

'I knew it, and don't say it with a grin!'

"Umm are you alright Haru you were making some weird faces"

"Nope totally fine."

_Umm Hisagi-kun you do know this isn't just for one person right._

"Yeah, but you said choose an amount 1-100 so I choose 100!"

_Okay then, everyone but Hisagi-kun please step out the arena. The match will start in-_

"WAIT!"

_What?_

"I'm want to get serious so is it okay if to destroy the Arena?" Everyone sweat dropped at the statement.

_Umm sure, now without further ado the match will start in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. START_

Hisagi disappeared and wound up behind them all whispering "_Kore de Owaridesu _(This is the end)" When Hisagi said that all of the demons burst blood and died while the walls broke into pieces.

The everyone's jaw dropped and they said, "THAT WAS OVERBOARD!"

Hisagi looked around and said, "Oops. HEY HARU CAN YOU FIX THIS?"

Haru didn't say anything he just laughed maniacally.

"H-haru? A-are you okay?"

"_So you destroy an arena and you give it to me to fix, hilarious. You do realize the more you ask of me the more you'll be in debt, so I would be careful when we get back." _he said with a creepy slasher smile_._

"So will you do it?"

"Yeah I guess, but that's 1 million more jewels making it... you owe me 70 million jewels. _~Arc of Time: Restore~"_

Hisagi looked around and said, "See good as new" The audience once again sweatdropped because of Hisagi's insane debt that he just ignored.

_W-well since all of the demons are gone there will be a new event. The new event will be a MPF, hit it with your move. Number two, Millianna_

"_~Kitten Blast~_"

_Millianna got 365. Number three, Gajeel Redfox_

"_~Tetsuryu no hoko~_"

_Gajeel got 3999. Number 4, Flare Corona_

"_~Hair Shower-Firefly Flame~_"

_Flare got 4010. Number 5, Rouge Cheney_

"_~Eiryu no Zangeki~"_

_Rouge got 4889. Number six, Eve Tearm_

"_~Howaito Fyuri~_"

_Eve got 796. Number seven, Bacchus Groh_

"_~Palm Magic: Chop Hanging Palm~_"

_Bacchus got 1046. Number eight, Yuka Suzuki_

"_~Wave Bullet~_"

_Yuka got 2129. So the order is:_

_1st place Dragon Spirit 10 points_

_2nd place Sabertooth 8 Points_

_3rd place Fairy Tail A team 7 points_

_4th place Fairy Tail B team 6 points_

_5th place Lamia Scale 5 points_

_6th place Quatro Cerberus 3 points_

_7th place Blue Pegasus 1 point_

_8th place Mermaid Heel 0 points_

_Now it's time for the battles:_

_Fairy Tail A team vs Dragon spirit_

_Blue Pegasus vs Mermaid Heel_

_Quatro Cerberus vs Sabertooth_

_Fairy Tail B team vs Lamia Scale_

_The participants are Lucy Heartfilia and Suzu, Ren Akatsuki and Arana Webb, Warcy and Orga Nanagear, then finally Mystogan and Jura Neekis._

_Lucy vs Suzu who will win? Get ready and fight!_

Suzu requiped a katana and also disappeared behind her like Hisagi. When she sheathed her sword Lucy knocked out, but there was no blood.

_Suzu has won and Lucy has no fatal injuries!_

**(Sorry but I don't want to describe the other battles watch and find out)**


	4. AN

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. **

**I know I haven't been updating, I plan on updating sometime in the end of May, 'cause I have been busy with a lot of things, and I don't seem to have any ideas about the OCs, again my bad.**

**Catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 4

_The points now are:_

_1st place Dragon Spirit 20 points_

_2nd place Sabertooth 17 points_

_3rd place Lamia Scale 13 points_

_4th place Blue Pegasus 10 points_

_5th place Fairy Tail A team 6 points_

_6th place Fairy Tail B team 5 points_

_7th place Quatro Cerberus 4 points_

_8th place Mermaid Heel 3 points_

_That's all for today, come back tomorrow!_

"You guys go first I'll stay behind with Hisagi"

"Okay see you later Haru, Hisagi"

"Hey Hisagi I want to go swimming in public so can I borrow a hood?"

"Yeah of course as long as you don't swallow the water."

"..."

"Fine you can borrow it just be careful."

"Thanks dude, thats a million off" he said as he disappeared.

Natsu went home to his bath and said,"~_Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius~"_

"Natsu?"

"Hey Aquarius how's it going with Scorpio?"

"Great actually."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah why do you ask, you already know I have Scorpio?"

"I need you to do me a favor and do you think it's ok for me to summon you with Lucy watching"

"Yeah I don't see why not as long as you're not hurting her."

"My favor is to have you refill the water as I drink it."

"Sure seems easy enough."

"Thanks Aquarius you're the best, see you tomorrow!"

Natsu put on his hood and went out to Fairy Tail. When Natsu opened the doors everyone looked at him, he said, "I'm terribly sorry if Suzu hit Lucy too hard she doesn't know how to hold back all the way. I must be on my way now."

Natsu went back to his master to ask, "Master, can they find out, I don't like being called Haru?"

"Go ahead it's your life."

"Thanks Master and goodnight." Natsu left and went on his bed, slowly going to sleep.

When he woke up he got up and took a shower, when he was done he went out to jog by himself. He jogged for an hour then went back, he had to get ready.

Everyone else woke up and got ready once they were ready the left to the arena.

_Hello Fiore welcome to our second day at the GMG this event will be a Naval Battle choose a player._

_Oh looks like Haru of Dragon Spirit is going._

"I'm going to this one"

"Ok Kagura.

"_Kagura Mikazuchi is going to represent Mermaid Heel._

"Erza, you should go."

"Okay"

_Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A team._

"Juvia will go."

_Fairy Tail B team's Juvia Lockser is going,.Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus, Minerva Orlando of Sabertooth, Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, and Rocker of Quatro Cerberus._

_The participants and approaching the arena and now the rules shall be explained: You will need to push a player out, you may use anything you like until there are only two people left. The two will have a competition to see you wins or loses if a person falls out the sphere within 5 minutes instead of being second they will be last. _

"Um Announcer-san, what would happen if say there is someone that drinks all of this water?"

_I doubt that will happen but if it does there will a new event._

"_Hehehe, so it doesn't matter if I drink it."_

_N-no, please enter the sphere, the event shall start… NOW!_

"_~Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius~"_

"Why do you have that, it's Lucy's?"

"_Are you ready to do as planned ?"_

"Yeah."

*gulp gulp*

_What is he doing, is he... drinking all the water?!_

"_Thanks Aquarius now I'm full."_

"Don't call me tomorrow I've got a date with Scorpio."

"Have fun! _Now then, time for me to have fun. ~Requip: Jigoku no Ken,_ _Akuma no Batsu~"_

_Look Jenny, Lyon, and Rocker are all out! Did Haru do this?_

"_So, who's next? Oh Juvia's next?"_

"Juvia won't lose!"

Natsu went up to whisper Juvia, "I'm sorry." before hitting her to the ground with the dull side. "_Fairy Tail really hasn't improved in the two months I've left!"_

"Wha… Natsu?"

"_Who knows, let's make a deal. if all of you guys can beat me I'll take off this mask and tell you who I am. Deal?"_

They all said in unison, "Deal." Why wouldn't they, they all liked Natsu.

"_I guess I better get serious too. ~Requip~."_

"You're not fighting with your sword?"

"_Didn't I say I was going to get serious?"_

"~_Gravity Change~_"

"_That's mean I didn't even say to start yet, but two can play at that game, ~Gravity Change~."_

"Hey, Haru you better not u-"

"Too late, ~_Raiyu no Hoko~"_

_All of the contestants except Haru are out Dragon spirit won_

"You freakin' idiot you could have killed them you went overboard."

"Relax Hisagi, I didn't use that much power and what are you talking about you went overboard too."

"I did but I didn't burn my enemies to crisp."

"What are you… ohh. I'm sorry I forgot I was in water. Well at least the electricity is gone."

"You freakin' idiot 'at least the electricity is gone' you could have killed them why didn't you use a water move?"

"If I used water than it would have stayed in there and I wouldn't be able to eat it, but lightning on the other hand disappears. Speaking of which Announcer-san can I eat this?"

_G-go ahead._

"Thanks *gulp gulp gulp* now that that's gone I better take these guys to their infirmary. Hey Hisagi I'll take off a million if you help me."

"I'll take the Fairies"

"Thanks Hisagi I'll take Kagura and Minerva." they both disappeared and put the victims on the infirmary bed, then went back to do the same thing with the others. When he was done Haru changed and went back to his team. After a while Hisagi appeared and asked, "What's going on?"

**And Done! The next chapter will, have details about the OCs + Natsu. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 5

Haru just turned around and said, "Nothing much, it's just Hayate's turn to fight, I'm gonna walk around the colosseum for a while, bye bye." before walking out. He walking when he felt a familiar presence following him, 'must be a fairy,' he thought before "teleporting" behind the culprit. "Who are you and wh-Mavis?"

"So it is you Natsu! How have you been?" She turned around only to be pulled away by said person.

"Come here," Haru pulled her to the forest surrounding the colosseum. *pant pant* "Are you okay? We didn't even go far."

She looked up and glared at him but then smiled, "Ano, Natsu, why were we running?"

He laughed and replied, "Your senses must have dulled if you didn't notice someone coming. Hehehe any who I have been doing well myself, you?"

"We haven't been the same, but when you came to visit everything was back to normal, so thank you for that," she bowed for a couple of seconds and then continued, "getting off topic, why are you wearing a hood?"

"Why are you curious?"

"I'm just asking. Can you take it off?"

"Haru chuckled a little before taking it off showing off his features: his hair now touching his shoulders with a highlights of a lighter pink, and a large scar that ran down his right eye to his cheek. "You happy?"

"Your eye… what happened?" she tried touched it but he backed up.

"When I was training with Zeref I ran into a tree branch, but luckily I closed my eyes on time, so it just cut my eyelid." He opened his right eye and it was fine.

"That's goo-wait did you say Zeref?" He laughed again and she continued, "so after you left Fairy Tail you met Zeref?"

"Yup that's about it," she looked surprised and after a while she rubbed her temples, "but he didn't do anything to me, but train me to kill him."

"Are you sure because if he did-"

"He didn't, I am fine I promise."

She nodded and smiled which after a while turned into a pout, "Hmp, why don't you call me Nee-chan anymore?"

He chucked and said, "We should go back Ma-chan." he held her hand and started walking to the colosseum not noticing her red face.

"H-hai." she calmed herself down and stopped abruptly, "We should separate her in case a Fairy Tail member sees us together, put your hood back on too."

"You're so _mature_Ma-chan," he put on his hood and bowed, "until next time then." Haru stood straight and smiled before disappearing. Mavis flew back to where the others were.

"Where have you been First?" asked the little old man.

"Just checking on something Third**."**

* * *

**Hisagi Nakagawa-**

**Age: **22

**Appearance:**Pale blonde hair, his bangs are brushed to the right, and some of his hair is on his left shoulder. He wears glasses, with a blue, thin frame, his eyes are crimson red, with some hints of yellow, and he has somewhat of a bishounen face. (His guild insignia is on his collarbone)

**Personality:** He is reckless, loud, easygoing, and very loyal to his friends.

**Magic, Weapon: **He uses Requip magic, and prefers using a bow and arrow, but he excels at using rapiers.

* * *

**Suzu Maeda-**

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Black hair, her hair is tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon, her bangs are held with a white hairclip. She has sky blue eyes, and she wears a crystal necklace.

**Personality: **She is strict, bold, optimistic, and faithful.

**Magic, Weapon: **She uses Requip magic, and Air magic. She uses a katana, but is also able to use guns.

* * *

**Arata Aoki-**

**Age: **25

**Appearance: **White hair, his hair is short, and untamed, his bangs are pushed to the right but isn't covering his eyes. He has sharp yellow eyes, and he has two black square earrings on each of his ears. (His guild insignia is on his left wrist)

**Personality: **He is quiet, acts emotionless, and is loyal

**Magic, Weapon: **He uses, Requip magic, and Ice magic. He uses a katana and combines it with his Ice magic moves

* * *

**Hayato Kamikaze-**

**Age- **21

**Appearance: **Dark blue hair, his hair is short, and his is slick back. He has heterochromic eyes, the left blue, and the right green. He has a plain silver ring on his thumb. (His guild insignia is on his left shoulder)

**Personality: **He is loud, optimistic, impatient, and loyal

**Magic, Weapon: **He uses Requip Magic, and water magic. He uses a dagger, and combine the moves with his water magic

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel-**

**Age: **?

**Appearance: **Pink hair, reaching his shoulders, with lighter pink streaks, and has a scar on his right eye. He still wears his scarf, given to him by Igneel. (His new guild insignia is located on his left shoulder)

**Personality:** Strict, happy, and loyal

**Magic, Weapon:** He uses All-Elemental Dragon Slayer magic, Requip magic, all types of lost magic, and Celestial Spirit magic. He uses the sword that Zeref gave him, and other types of weapons.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short for your likings, I couldn't think of anything. See ya later!**

**P.S. I changed some things on purpose. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, but I'm in a serious writer's block, I'm really running out of ideas here! Let's not for get I'm not really the descriptive type of person, which means I can't do battle scenes, or make a plot... *sigh* I truly apologize, but this story will be abandoned. I plan one posting other stories, hopefully they will be better, I have also taken a liking to crossover fics.


End file.
